


Ghost

by SugarPill



Series: Condensed Trigun [1]
Category: Trigun
Genre: Gen, Haunting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-19
Updated: 2005-10-19
Packaged: 2018-03-01 00:40:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2753180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarPill/pseuds/SugarPill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An old friend interrupts breakfast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghost

Vash took a sip of his coffee, glancing up from the paper. And then he choked.

There was someone sitting across the table from him. But that’s not what had startled Vash. It was the fact that the person sitting there hadn't been seen by a living soul in over a year. 

“W-W-Wolfwood?!”

“Good morning to you, too.”

“Huh? What, I…” Vash sputtered like a toma swallowing sand. “I don’t understand…what are you doing here?”

“I figured it was about time I stopped by.”

“But all this time... where the hell have you been? For Christ’s sake, we thought you were dead!”

“I never said that I wasn’t.”


End file.
